The use of rHuEpo to treat anemia in patients with ESRD has been a major advance in the care of these patients. Such therapy is frequently associated with the development of functional iron deficiency due to rapid transfer of bone marrow iron stores to euthroid progenitor cells. Iron therapy in dialysis patients is most commonly administered orally. However, patient non-compliance, GI side effects, poor GI absorption, and drug interaction are the limiting factors in the efficacy of oral iron therapy. To eliminate these factors, the i.v. route has become the preferred method of iron supplementation in chronic hemodialysis patients. Alternatively in some situations, the i.m. route has been successfully used. In both these parenteral methods, several doses of small quantities, usually 100mg of iron dextran are administered on successive days or weeks. neither of these methods however, is an attractive alternative in ambulatory PD patients. Recently, a retrospective study showed the effective use of bolus iron dextran (1 gram) infusion in the treatment of iron deficiency anemia in PD patients receiving rHuEpo. The purpose of this study is therefore to compare the efficacy of single bolus iron dextran (1 gram) infusion and conventional oral iron in the treatment of iron deficiency anemia in PD patients receiving rHuEpo.